Clinical guidelines will be developed which will be useful in directing diagnostic and management decisions for patients presenting with enigmatic meningitis in the emergency room. Physician decisions will be analyzed regarding admitting patients to the hospital, performing non-invasive cranial imaging, and treating patients empirically with antimicrobials. Analysis will be made as to which decisions, if any, benefitted patient outcome.